


we're losing it, love

by tuomniia



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuomniia/pseuds/tuomniia
Summary: a lil kiss prompt from tumblr <3 tlou!twc AU
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Kudos: 6





	we're losing it, love

Cameron groans inwardly, pulling another small stack of papers towards themselves. They hate paperwork. Hate it with a passion that burns so bright, it would put the stars to shame.

But they have to. Or else nothing would get done. They have schedules to write, maps to update, storage inventories to organize. Tina and Verda were both off enjoying their day off. Which means Cameron has no one to delegate to.

Well, they could ask the Unit to help. But they’d feel badly about it. This is their responsibility. No one else’s.

They rest their head in their free hand and glare down at their work. Dividing up tasks for the coming weeks, and making sure that all the areas surrounding Wayhaven get checked out. Infected have been cropping up on unexpected places, and they need to get a handle on the how, and the why.

Dimly, Cameron is aware of someone entering their office. But they’re so distracted by their work, they don’t notice who.

A familiar presence looms over their shoulder, and the leader of the Wayhaven group of survivors recognizes the wintery scent that comes with it. Almost instantly the dull headache that had begun forming between their eyes ebbs away.

“Morning, Ava.” They smirk, turning their head to observe her as she peers down at Cameron’s current project.

Her profile is close, and they see the green glint of her eye in the bright morning light coming through the windows. She’s beautiful.

“Cameron.” She greets, turning her head slightly to meet their eyes. The weight of her pins them to their chair. “Hard at work, I see.”

“Someone has to do it.” They sigh, reclining their head back. Instead of meeting empty air, they find themselves resting against her shoulder. The warmth of her skin relaxes them. She doesn’t pull away.

“Would you like help? I know how much you dislike this.” Ava shifts slightly, and Cameron shakes their head. Keeping her from moving away.

“I would love help, but I’m loving this more.” The murmur, turning their head into her neck. Breathing her in.

They feel the rumble of her hummed response through their contact, and they smile. Lips grazing the delicate skin of her neck.

When she speaks, her voice is raspier than usual. “You should focus.”

“Too late for that.”

Ava pulls back, and Cameron actually whines their protest, reaching out to tug her close again. She returns without argument, only this time she lowers herself to their shoulder. Pressing a kiss over the racing artery in their neck. They feel her teeth graze the skin— a sensation that sends a pleasant shiver down their spine and ignites hot embers in their stomach.

“Find me when you’re done, then.” She whispers against their skin, and they close their eyes to revel in the heat of it. “I won’t be a distraction.”

And then she is gone.

Cameron scoffs, hands trembling while they busily shuffle papers they’re not even sure they can read now.

Ava would always be a distraction.

They grumble to themselves, trying hard to focus back on their work. “Stupid vampires.” 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ tuomniia


End file.
